


Christmas Day

by iicconics



Series: cait’s mcu oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dialogue Light, Fluff, Gen, I think that’s it, Like, Merry Christmas Bitches, Oh wait, Pietro Maximoff Lives, bc I said so, god they sound so good rn, i was obsessed w mashed potatoes while writing this, idk - Freeform, im still bad at tagging, im the author and i do whatever i want, literally one sentence of dialogue, lol, omg i think we have leftovers, tehe, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iicconics/pseuds/iicconics
Summary: You spend Christmas with the Avengers :)orA half-assed Christmas fic that I wrote because I felt obligated to.ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS ILY BESTIES
Relationships: Avengers & Reader, Avengers Team & Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Series: cait’s mcu oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058039
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: platonicavengers   
> wattpad: iicconics 
> 
> omg hey so im rewatching aos and im on s6e3 aka the high episode and it’s the best episode ever but anyways it inspired me to incorporate aos into this a little bit but i didn’t know how so BOOM daisy is bestie and buys u a switch idk she’d prob be the cool aunt

You woke up at exactly 7 a.m., rushing to get dressed so you could open the many presents resting under the tree. 

You made sure to pull on your favorite Christmas sweater, keeping your sweatpants on and adding a pair of warm fuzzy socks.

You ran out of your room, going to Peter’s next door and knocking (loudly and repeatedly), yelling for him to wake up. He opened the door not long after, looking tired, but just as excited as you. You grabbed his wrist, pulling him along with you to the common area.

As you ran through the hallways, you shouted for everyone to wake up, a large grin present on your face the entire time. Peter laughed as he yelled with you, and the two of you only stopped when you made it to the elevator, but you erupted in a fit of loud laughter as soon as the doors shut.

When the elevator doors opened and revealed the common area, you were met with the sight of an exhausted Sam, and a wide awake Pietro and Wanda. Seems they were just excited as you and Peter.  
You took a seat next to the tree, right next to Wanda, the two of you quickly falling into conversation, your cheerful voices filling the room.

Slowly, the rest of the team filed into the room, most of them sending you a glare as they entered. You simply sent them a smile back, feigning innocence.

Once everyone had arrived, you were quick to begin sorting through the presents, handing everyone’s out. Over the years, it had become a tradition for you to be the one to hand out all the presents. You don’t know why it originated, but you made sure it continued each year.

You made quick work of handing everything out, eager to open yours. After handing out the last gift, which was to Steve, you were allowed to start opening everything.

You quickly tore the wrapping paper off of each and every present, a wide smile appearing on your face each time you opened something new. Thanking everyone for your gifts with a hug and a smile, you sat back down next to Wanda, resting your head on her shoulder.

You waited and watched as everyone else finished opening their presents, and once they were done, you brought all your gifts back to your room to begin messing around with them, or putting them where you thought they should go.

You spent the majority of the day playing around with the Nintendo Switch that your friend Daisy got you before being called for Christmas dinner.

Arriving in the kitchen, you took your spot in between Nat and Bucky, marveling at the large amounts of food before you. You got equal amounts of everything on your plate, but making sure to get twice the average amount of mashed potatoes, trying to hoard them all for yourself. Clint sent you a faux glare as he watched you steal the potatoes, and you replied with a smirk.

As you all ate, you paused for a moment. Looking around you, you saw that you were surrounded by your team, your family. You smiled, putting down your fork.

“Merry Christmas, guys.”

You went to sleep that night feeling happier than you had in a while. Not because of the gifts, but because you got to spend the day with your family.


End file.
